


You can't have him

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto confronts the Doctor about Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't have him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Ianto Jones looked up from his computer screen when the bell over the tourist office door jangled. A tall, skinny man in a suit, trainers, and a long brown coat stood in the small space, looking at him.

"Hello, can I help you?"  he asked.

"I'm looking for Jack Harkness." the man said.

"I'm sorry, there's nobody here by that name." Ianto said, reaching for his gun under the counter.

"I know this is the cover for Torchwood," the man said, "I don't have time for this, just tell Jack the Doctor is here, he'll want to see me."

Ianto stiffened at the man's name.

"Oh, really, so you're the Doctor." he said coolly, "I'm Ianto Jones and we need to talk."

"I don't have time for a conversation with a lackey," the Doctor said, " just be a good boy and go fetch Jack."

His dismissive tone rubbed Ianto the wrong way. Ianto came out from behind the counter and went over to the door. He flipped the closed sign, then turned back to the Doctor.

"Make the time because I have a lot to say to you. " Ianto said, his tone icy. "Starting with I won't let you take Jack from me again."

The Doctor snorted.

"You can't stop me," the Doctor told him,"If I ask, Jack will come with me."

"Don't be so sure of that." Ianto said," After all the times you've hurt him, Jack's not willing to let you do it again."

"What did I do to hurt him?" the Doctor demanded.

"Abandoned him, left him to suffer and wait over a hundred years, told him the fact that he exist makes him wrong, let him be tortured for over a year." Ianto listed, his voice rising with each word.

"He is wrong, he's a living, breathing fixed point in time and that is very wrong." the Doctor told him.

"HE IS NOT WRONG!" Ianto roared, his fist flying out to connect with the Doctor's jaw.

XXXXXXX

Jack Harkness strolled along, enjoying being out in the afternoon sun, when a familiar blue box caught his eye. His heart skipped a beat and he broke in to a run. He knew how Ianto felt about the Doctor. Ianto and the Doctor alone was a catastrophe in the making and he wasn't sure Cardiff could handle the fall out. He reached the tourist office and opened the door in time to hear Ianto's shout and see the Doctor stumble backward from his punch. Neither man knowested Jack

"There is nothing wrong with Jack." Ianto said, "On the other hand, there is plenty wrong with you."

"What?" the Doctor sputtered, disbelief all over his face.

"You're arrogant, full of yourself, cold hearted." Ianto listed,"You think you're so superior that you can just march in here and mess up our lives and we'll just accept it."

"Do you know who I am, you stupid little ape?" the Doctor demanded,"I am the Doctor, a Time Lord, and I am superior to a flawed little human like you."

"I don't care," Ianto yelled back, "you can't have Jack."

The Doctor shoved Ianto.  Jack grabbed Ianto before he could punch him again.

"Easy, Tiger." he purred in Ianto's ear. " As much as I love it when you get all fierce and protective, hitting him isn't a good idea."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where you were the rational one, Jack." the Doctor said.

"Hi, Doc." Jack said, cheerfully, "Get out."

"What? the Doctor demanded, "Jack, I......"

"Get out." Jack told him, all playfulness gone. "You've upset Ianto enough."

He held up a hand to stop the Doctor from speaking.

"Just go wait in the Tardis, I'll come talk to you in a minute." Jack told him.

The Doctor huffed and marched out, the door slamming behind him.

"That man is the most arrogant bastard I have ever encountered." Ianto fumed.

Jack pulled him into his arms.

"My tough protector." he said with a chuckle.

"Somebody has to." Ianto grumbled

Jack tipped his face up and kissed the end of his nose.

"I'm gon'a go find out what he wants." Jack told him.

"No." Ianto protested.

"I'm just gon'a talk to him." he said, "If he needs my help, I'll come tell you, ok?"

"Ok." Ianto said softly.

Jack kissed him and headed out the door.

XXXXXXX

Jack walked up to the Tardis and stopped.

"I'm not coming in, so get out here and tell me what you want." he said.

The door swung open and the Doctor stood there, holding an ice pack to his jaw.

" He hit me. That little ape hit me." he whined

"You deserved it." Jack said.

They stared at each other for several minutes before the Doctor looked away.

"You've chosen you companion well, " he said, " he really loves you."

"I know." Jack said. "I love him too."

The Doctor looked at him.

"I hope you're worthy of that love." he said

"I try to be." Jack replied.

"You won't come with me will you?" the Doctor asked

"Nope, I belong here, with him." Jack said

The Doctor nodded.

"Take care of yourself." he said.

"You too."

The Tardis door shut. A few minutes latter, there was a sharp whine and it disappear. Jack watched until it was gone, then turned toward the tourist office and the man he loved waiting inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
